


The readers birthday

by Natasha_Romanoff_Simp



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Romanoff_Simp/pseuds/Natasha_Romanoff_Simp
Summary: Your wonderful girlfriend Natasha gives you a pretty hot birthday surprise
Relationships: Girlfriend x girlfriend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The readers birthday

Before I begin writing this piece, Natasha Romanoff/Romanov does not belong to me, I'm just writing a fanfiction about her, and this is explicit content so any children here (yes, you there) please click off, I am not responsible for anything you may see in this story, and if you don't like then don't read. This is also my first story ever, so leave me a comment and maybe even some x reader requests! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were just barely awake, still rubbing the sleep out of your eyes when a pleasant smell met your nose. Your mouth instantly started salivating and the clanking of dishes and pans grew louder as you padded to the kitchen in your loose hoodie and pajama shorts. You smiled when you saw your beloved in the kitchen plating fresh cinnamon apples and your favorite; avocado toast. 

"Hey Nat" you said, your voice still filled with sleep. She jumped at the sound of your voice. "Oh good morning Y/N" she said, turning to meet your gaze. "How did you sleep?" She asked. "I slept fine Nat, you?" You said walking up to the countertop beside her. She smiled and said "I slept great now that you're sleeping with me" you snorted and replied sleepily "Nat, you're such a dork." She chuckled and said "only for you Y/N." You grinned and sat in the chair as she pushed the plate over to you and sat down herself. 

You couldn't lie, her cooking was phenomenal. You were completely done in a matter of seconds and your cheeks brightened when she chuckled and said "I guess it was good huh?"

You stared into her eyes blank faced and blatantly said "no, it was the worst thing I've ever had" sarcasm hinting in your voice. "Perhaps this will make up for it my dear'' she chimed pulling your chin up so your lips could meet. 

Your body melted into the kiss as the taller woman stood you up from your chair leading you back to the hall where she then opened the door to the bedroom. You both moaned softly as her tongue entered your mouth.

The two of your tongues danced together and you took step after step backwards as she led you to the bed. Your knees buckled underneath you and you sat down immediately on the edge of the bed watching as she sunk lower and lower trailing kisses from your jaw to your neck.

She paused and seemed to be lost in thought for a second before she pushed the hem of your shirt up exposing your nipples, hardening as they met the frosty air. You saw her smirk before her lips crashed against the sensitive bud causing you to throw your head back and groan.

Her hot tongue swirled around your nipple as her fingers tweaked the other sending shocks of pleasure straight down to your growing wetness. She soon switched sides ensuring your other nipple got the same treatment. 

She licked and sucked your exposed skin, stopping at the waistband of your shorts. "Oh sweetie, these just won't do" she said shaking her head "we don't want these getting in the way do we? Hm?" She added seductively. You shook your head promptly and she wasted no time pulling them down your lean S/T legs.

She eyed your clothed center and a low groan escaped her throat as she leaned forward to rest between your thighs. Your scent filled the room and she traced patterns and shapes on your exposed hip bone looking into your eyes for permission. 

"Nat...please" you moaned as your hips rose to meet her hand. Not another word escaped her lips as she delivered a soft kiss to both of your thighs and she leveled her head with your wet core. Her head pushed forward and her tongue began to tease your slit through the fabric and you squirmed trying to get some more friction.

However, you didn't have to wait long as her fingers looped around the fabric clothing your crotch and tugged your panties down and off, her eyes darting to your now visible center. Your breath hitched as she placed a kiss at the top of your mound and you felt her lips form a cocky smirk against your skin as she moved lower. 

She was getting so close to the place you wanted her most but she seemed hesitant. You both waited there but your growing pleasure became too much to ignore. "Nat..." You said, your needfulness causing your voice to quiver. 

"Shhhh sweetheart, trust me" she said softly, her breath against your clit. You let out a sigh and bit down on your knuckle. In a swift movement the beautiful woman in front of you swiped her tongue through your folds, your hips rolling in response. She pulled your hips down and her hands rested there holding you in place as she licked you again. 

You moaned heartily and you felt her soft lips close around your clit as she sucked and lapped at it causing goosebumps to form all around and your moans grew louder and more frequent. It was almost embarrassing how fast your release was coming but you've been waiting for so long that it didn't even matter at that point.

An audible gasp escaped your mouth as she removed one of the hands from your hip and placed it at your opening, teasing it slightly. It was a good few seconds before her fingers were curled inside of you and pumping at a fast pace. 

You gripped the sheets as her fingers brushed your g spot with every stroke and your knuckles turned white. Your legs twitched and she started sucking vigorously on your bundle of nerves and pretty soon you were pushed over the edge coming all over her fingers and your deep scream of pleasure was sure to wake anyone in any of the rooms near your apartment but it didn't matter. 

She began to wind you down from your high and snaked her way beside you, planting kisses all over your jaw. Still dazed by the strong orgasm you just had you were caught off guard at the words she whispered into your ear.

"Happy birthday baby", you would've responded but you were so warm next to her that you fell asleep right then and there with your amazing girlfriend by your side. Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
